warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Zero Legion
Pariah Gene & Space Marines Hey Primarch11, Sorry I didn't specify my answer in regards to using psychic blanks (or nulls) as potential Space Marines. In accordance to the newest canon, "The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno," it states: "There is also the observation that no Space Marine, or Custodian Guard for that matter, has ever been recorded as being a Psychic Null. This factor weighs the evidence of some scholars that within the Space Marines gene-seed itself is perhaps a shadows the Emperor's own genetic material and a sliver of His own psychic power crucial to the process and success. If this is the case, it would be wholly an anathema to the Pariah gene and likely simply kill its implanted subject. It can only be speculated that if even a single Legion of Psychic Null Legiones Astartes had been possible, how very different history may have been -- just as without the involvement of the Sisters of Silence in the war and the Emperor's great work, Horus' treachery may well have ended in triumph upon the broken throne of Terra." Therefore, the use of of the Pariah Gene for the entirety of the Space Marine Chapter wouldn't work, and is considered non-canon. Your gonna have to make the necessary changes before your article gets slapped with an NCF tag. Sorry mate... Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 07:25, May 27, 2017 (UTC) To add to this, you can make them warp resistant in a similar vein to the Exorcists, but you have to be smart and make it rarer in the chapter. It does not need to be the Pariah Gene! There are many afflictions within the Imperium that are just as cool if not more compelling for your chapter. I would suggest editing it out and thinking critically what would be better for your chapter's story while also making them unique. StormWarriors2 (talk) 16:27, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Marine Numbers Stating 'numbers unknown' before stating the Chapter has 36, 300 strong minimum, 'divisions', doesn't stop the Chapter from being affected by the rules --Imposter101 (talk) 21:22, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Non-Canon Issues Size Space Marines are such short supply I know that I used to have a chapter that numbered 2k in total (till I killed most of em). It would be far easier to have smaller elite units. Space marines now ever since the end of the Great Crusade are now essentially Military Special Forces that attack critical points in an enemy defensive line. To take a quote from the Codex Space Marine "Space Marines strike the hearts of Enemy Command." Space Marines are not frontline units, they are the equal to the modern day Special Forces. Now let's talk about the size of a space marine chapter. You can have a lot of scouts but even then I do not think that 500 Marines per a division would be wise to commit to such resources. Nor would the Inquisition be happy to hear about a chapter breaking that circumstance. Hell, it would even fall under excommunication. The way the Black Templars and my Storm Crusaders get away with their numbers is one (I asked) and two they are Crusading chapters and they are dispersed throughout the galaxy. But they have lots of problems are fanatically loyal to the Imperium. So the Inquisition is fine with them. Tip Please follow this concept, the idea of space marines using graviton weapons is an interesting concept and within the rules to do so. But I would follow what the wiki has as this borderline non-canon here. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:How_to_make_a_fanon_Space_Marine_Chapter Equipment Next Null equipment.... They don't exist. See the big problem with the pariah gene is that it is biological, not engineered as the only people in the universe to do so would be the Necrons with their Pylons. As the necrons in the older fluff originally created the Pariah Gene. I would look into redoing the entirety of this article. It needs clean up. Ranks Why would a chapter leave the Codex Astartes? Most stay within it and only add to it not completely forgoing its beliefs or the concepts covered. Summary If you want an interesting chapter just look at any chapter from GW. Space Marine chapters of large overwhelming numbers don't fit them. Those few who do are a dying breed. (Space Wolves and Black Templars namely). Now please look over your material, and think critically how you can give flavor to a chapter and still lay within the Canonicity of 40k. StormWarriors2 (talk) 21:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Mary Sue Marines? Hey Primarch, I know your alreay getting a lot of people pointing out problems I thought I would point out some they missed, most especially parts of the gene-seed and their technology. First of all, while I already saw somebody commenting about the warp resistance, I think the regeneration plus no mutations and being very stable is rather mary-sueish. The best gene-seed the Astartes (other than the Grey Knights) have is the likes of the Ultramarines, Dark Angels, and White Scars in that everything is functional and rather stable. I believe in the cannon, until the Primaris Marines nobody in the Imperium's history had ever managed to improve gene-seed. The second big mary sue issue I see is the abusrd amount of rare technology, technological advancement, and their abnormal relationship with the Mechanicus. Even Astartes Techmarines aren't really accepted by the Mechanicus and the idea of the Mechanicus being friendly with a chapter thats withholding STCs from them and making their own modifications and inventing entirely new armor is just silly. The Blood Angels, back when they were a Legion nearly lost all support from the mechanicus just for not giving them the STC for the Baal Predator which they were supposed to do according to Imperial Law. If the Mechanicus were willing to challange a legion, they wouldn't put up with a single chapter making its own gear from STCs they are withholding. Much of the technology itself is kinda mary-sueish, from new super power armor, to technology considered rare during the Great Crusade, to completely new tanks, they seem to have wargear equal or to match the Grey Knights themselves. One thing to say though, not all of this is bad, but there is too much. I wouldn't mind if they had some of this stuff, but when you give a single, non-first founding chapter this much unique and somewhat overpowered equipment they just come off as Mary Sues. Also them using a Blackstone Fortress is not cannon friendly (at least afte the Gothic War) as after the gothic war the Imperium no longer had any in their possession if I recall correctly. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 21:40, March 17, 2018 (UTC)